And so it begins...
by Kat Burnell
Summary: I'm back on the fanfic road again. This is a pick up. It's an MWPP from Lil's point of view.


Tedious Author Notes: Comepletely serious fic Normal Tom Burnell 2 0 2001-11-05T07:30:00Z 2001-11-05T07:30:00Z 1 Thurles Famine and War Museum 1 1 9.3821 

Tedious Author Notes: Comepletely serious fic! I WILL WRITE ONE! Yuh huh. Here it is. Any humor is accidental.

Disclaimer: I'm not Joanna Rowling, so pretty please don't sue? I'll be your freind?

Special requests: Good, nice kind Beta readers out there? *puppy dog eyes* I reallly REALLY need one. Stupid Microsoft Word. *grumble grumble*

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a short boy, with blonde hair. I shove my bag under the seat and smile at him, eager to talk to someone who wants to know. "No, not at all. Go ahead" I smile at him. He's quite small for his age and kind of stubby too, with blue eyes. "My name's Peter. I'm in first year. You?" he asks freindily. He's quite nice, maybe looks aren't so decieving after all. They weren't earlier on anyway with that other guy. "First year too! My name's Lily" I shake his hand and wink at him, wondering if he's all alone like me. "Hey! Peter!" I guess not. Another boy with Black messy hair peers in, looking anxious. I fold my arms but don't say anything since I really don't have a reason to be angry, he didn't do anything. Red temper to go with my hair, I suppose.

"Wha-at?" whines Peter, looking put out. "I don't want anything more to do with this prank" he says firmly. The other boy frowns at him. He's cute when he's angry. Lily! Stop thinking like that, you'll get off on the wrong foot! "Come on, we need you! Who else will be a distraction?" asks the boy. Peter rolls his eyes. "Let Sirius do it for once!" he says grumpily. "But Sirius is the mastermind! Come on, please? How can you resist these eyes?" the boy asks. "Very easily. I don't want to know James so you can just go away!" Peter says darkly. I try not to laugh at the look of utter astonishment on the boy - I suppose his name is James? - 's face. Peter seems the timid kind, maybe this isn't like him usually. "Ok then... So who've you charmed now?" he asks, sitting in the seat in front of me. Oh dear lord, am I blushing? I hope not though my cheeks are hot. Blushing and red hair are not a good mixture, let me tell you.

"My name's Lily, And I most certainly have not been charmed by anyone unless hexes count" I say, wincing as I remember earlier on, after that guy from before called me something that the girl on the other side seemed angry about. She had tried to hex him, missed and caught me instead. "You've been hexed already? What did you do?!" asks Peter. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing, It was meant for some guy called... Severus, maybe?" I say, indingant. I'm almost sure the name was Severus. It's a name I want to stick in my mind for later. "Severus Snape?" asks James, a look of disgust on his face. I nod, then shake my head. Oh really clear Lily. Lily Evans, international body language expert! "I'm not sure" I add plaintively.

"I can understand that. Such a name" "Hey! You said that about my name too!" "Well, it's meant to be an insult this time" James shrugs. "What's the hold up? You were meant to be back with Peter ages ago!" says a third boy, wandering in. James groans and Peter smacks his forehead. "He doesn't want to know?" "He doesn't want to know!" "I don't want to know!" wails Peter. I try not to giggle again. Poor boy looks torn apart.

"Come on Peter! I'll... do your Transfiguration homework for the first week!" begs the boy. James rolls his eyes muttering about getting it all wrong. What's transfiguration? Should I ask? But I'd look stupid. Idiotic, in fact. No, I won't say anything. "Are you well up on your transfiguration?" James asks me. Do I pretend I know what it is?. "Not really, no. I know a bit" I say, looking guilty. "What do you know?" "The basics" I say flatly. I'll bet there are no basics. I'll bet it's like Home Economics and it covers so many areas it makes your head spin.

"That's great! I don't even know the basics yet. Maybe you could help me?" He flashes me a smile that makes me melt. Are you a girl or an Ice cream, Lilly?! An Ice cream, apparently. Hang on! I don't know anything about Transfiguration! What have you gone and gotten yourself in to? Maybe if I read up a bit after the first lesson. "Sure! Of course I will!" I say. James smiles. "Cool! So what is Transfiguration?" "It's... um" Time to improvise! Here we go. "Learning how to transfigure stuff" I smile.

"How do you transfigure stuff though? It sounds really interesting!" asks the third boy. "Stuff it Sirius" James shoots him a look, and Sirius raises his eyebrows. "What'd I do?" he asks. "How DO you transfigure stuff?" he adds to me. I go pink. "I dunno" I mumble quietly. Damnit, Lils. Open mouth and insert foot. "Sorry?" asks Peter. "I said I don't rightly know how!" I say a bit louder. Sirius gives a snort of laughter. "I knew it! Hey James you owe me Two galleons" he laughs. James rolls his eyes and frowns at Sirius. I wonder what this is all about, when it hits me.

"I'm Sorry?" I ask loudly. Peter looks just as puzzled as me. "It doesn't matter, Sirius" says James. "You're no fun" "Just 'cos she's muggle born doesn't mean you should rub it in" "She is sitting right here, but now She is moving!" I say haughtily, getting up. "Don't go! Ignore this git!"

"No thanks" I say quietly. I walk out of the compartment and slam down onto a seat, not bothering to ask the person beside me whether it's taken or not. Practically - I don't care. 


End file.
